Donde te escondes, hermano?
by Rivera92
Summary: Un nuevo pony llega a ponyville, transportando una misteriosa canasta, tiempo después de su llegada provocara grandes cambios al tranquilo pueblo... (esto sucede en la tercera temporada)...
1. Prologo

**Para esta historia me inspire en una saga de películas de terror, llamada: Basket Case.**

**Esta historia inicia antes del retorno de Nightmare Moon...**

* * *

**Donde te escondes Hermano?**

**Prologo**

**Siameses:** son aquellos gemelos cuyos cuerpos siguen unidos después del nacimiento.

A veces uno de los hermanos puede nacer diferente del otro.

**Manehattan (10 años atrás)**

**Era una noche de tormenta en la ciudad de Manehattan.**

Se despierta un joven potrillo (pony de tierra) de color café claro, con una melena roja y ojos color azules, estaba todo su costado vendado.

-Gipsy! GIPSY DONDE ESTAS? –dice el potrillo entrando en pánico mientras se tocaba los vendajes.

De repente el potrillo se queda congelado por unos instantes, para después salir de su cuarto hacia afuera de su casa.

-Gipsy!, TRANQUILO GIPSY YA VOY! –dice el potrillo corriendo.

Finalmente llega hacia un campo alejado de su casa en donde empezó a escarbar y se topo con una bolsa negra.

-GIPSY, HERMANO!, POR CELESTIA QUE TE HICIERON! –dice el potrillo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces la bolsa empieza a moverse y sale como un ala de color gris, pero esta era diferente, no era el ala de un pegaso común ya que parecía tener forma de una mano y toca uno de los cascos de su hermano **(como Sasuke Uchiga de Naruto, en su forma de demonio).**

-Tranquilo hermano, estoy aquí contigo. –dice el potrillo de tierra. –juro que jamás nos volveremos a separar!

**Continuara…..**


	2. El pony de la canasta de paja

**Como mencione antes, este Fic esta basado en una trilogía de terror, llamado en ingles: Basket Case!**

**Tambien me inspire en otros fan fics, pero el trama esta mas basado en esta trilogía, les dire que habra algunos capítulos largo veces otros seran cortos y puede que me tarde en subir algunos (por el trabajo o por que me quedo sin ideas, se aceptan sugerencias) pero conseguiré completar este fic.**

**una parte de este cap me base en el fic: MLP El elemento mas poderoso por Leon Grey (muy bueno), pero como dije antes me estoy basando mas en una trilogía de terror de los 80(primera película) y 90 (secuelas), pero les dire que no perderá tantodel trama de la serie de MLP FiM**

* * *

**Donde te escondes, Hermano?**

**Capitulo 1**

"**El pony de la canasta de paja"**

**(En el presente)**

Se podía ver a un tren en movimiento, adentro de este solo había un pasajero, uno de los empleados estaban leyendo el periódico donde anunciaba el ya celebrado ascenso de Twilight Sparkle como la nueva princesa de Equestria.

-SIGUIENTE PARADA, PONYVILLE! –decía un empleado del tren.

El tren llegaba a la central de ponyville, de donde salía un joven pony terrestre de color café claro, melena roja, ojos azules vestía un chaleco oscuro y como cutie mark tenia la imagen de una canasta con diferentes frutas.

En su lomo cargaba una gran canasta con tapa hecha de paja que estaba cerrada con un candado. Empezó a caminar por el pueblo, donde algunos lo miraban raro y varias ponys le sonreían mientras le saludaban.

-Bien, ahora solo debo de conseguir un trabajo. –decía el pony de la canasta.

Entonces un cartel le choca en la cara y al leerlo este sonríe.

-Perfecto. –dice comenzando a caminar.

Pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que no sabe dónde queda ese lugar. De repente mira una pony rosada y pensaba en pedirle indicaciones.

-Hey disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde queda…?

No termino la frase, porque la pony rosada da un grito de sorpresa y se pega a la cara del pony.

-Hola soy PinkiePie, ¿eres nuevo? Tienes serlo porque conozco a todos en Ponyville y a ti no te conozco por lo cual tienes que ser nuevo, oh por Celestia! Porque estoy aquí hablando sí debería de estar haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida para ti. –decía ella a una increíble velocidad para después salir corriendo.

-este lugar? –termino la frase el pony.

El pony de tierra vuelve a caminar y ve a una pegaso celeste con una crin arcoíris durmiendo en una nube.

-mmm, tal vez ella me pueda ayudar? –dice el pony.

Entonces el pony baja su canasta y recoge unas pequeñas piedras del suelo y se las empieza a arrojar, hasta que por accidente lanza una con mucha fuerza y esta le da en la cabeza, provocando que la pegaso despertara de golpe y se cayera de la nube, pero logra alzar el vuelo antes de caer al suelo.

-PERO PORQUE HISISTE ESO?!-responde la pegaso enfadada sobándose la cabeza.

-solo quería preguntarte una cosa. –dice el pony nervioso y algo asustado mientras retrocedía ante la pegaso.

-No respondo preguntas cuando estoy ocupada –dice la pegaso furiosa.

-Pero… si estabas dormida? –dice el pony.

-Y quien pidió tu opinión! –dice la pegaso.

-Es que no soy de aquí… mira no quiero ningún problema –dice el pony aun asustado

La pegaso lo empieza a ver mejor, para darse cuenta que nunca lo había visto en el pueblo, pero tampoco le dejaría ir, así de fácil.

-No lo tendrás, si haces una carrera conmigo! –dice la pegaso.

-Perdón? Y eso porque? –dice el pony confundido por la petición.

-para poder lastimarme se necesita mucha fuerza, eso prueba que tienes condición y ahora quisiera saber que tan rápido eres? –dice la pegaso.

El pony terrestre pone los ojos como platos.

-este… sabes que…mejor lo dejamos asi. –dice con una sonrisa torpe mientras volvía a colocar la canasta en su lomo y empezaba a caminar a lado opuesto de la pegaso.

-TE RETE A UNA CARRERA Y DEBES ACEPTARLA. –dice la pegaso impidiéndole el paso. –ME LO DEBES POR EL CHICHON QUE ME PROVOCASTE.

-Oye pero son un pony terrestre, y tu una pegaso, tu ganarías sin dificultad. –dice el tratando de salirse del problema.

-porfavor, no necesito volar para poder competir en una carrera. –dice la pegaso guardando sus alas.

El pony de la canasta suspira al ver que la pegaso era muy persistente, de repente le empiezan a brillar sus ojos de un leve color amarillo (que no fue notado por la pegaso), voltea a ver a la canasta en su lomo y este sonríe.

-está bien, como será la carrera. –dice el pony con una sonrisa confiada.

-Esto será así, daremos 3 vueltas por todo el pueblo y el primero en hacerlas será el ganador. –dice la pegaso.

-Y cuál será la meta? –dice el pony de la canasta.

-Será este mismo sitio. –dice la pegaso.

-Ok y que estamos esperando. –dice el pony poniéndose en posición.

-Espera!, vas a correr con esa canasta en la espalda? –dice la pegaso con algo de intriga, ya que parecía notar que contenía algo pesado.

-Qué? No me molesta llevar un poco peso extra, es que acaso te vas a echar para atrás ahora? –dice el pony alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Ese comentario ofende a la pegaso.

-Rainbow Dash!, nunca se echa para atrás! –dice la pegaso con mucho orgullo.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash mira una gran roca y se lo pone en la espalda.

-Asi estaremos parejos. –dice Rainbow Dash poniéndose en posición. –ahora prepárate porque vas a caer!

Ambos se pusieron en posición y cuando la pegaso dijo: "Fuera", Rainbow Dash salió a toda velocidad dejando una nube polvo y al desvanecerse el polvo se podía ver al pony de tierra en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa y empieza a reírse.

-funciono! –dice mirando a la canasta.

Vuelve a caminar y de repente se topa con un pony más grande que él, de color rojo y cabello naranja con una manzana verde como Cutie Mark.

-Ohh disculpe, pero sabe dónde queda Sweet Apple Acres? –dice el pony.

-yeep, yo vivo ahí. –dice él.

- genial, estupendo! Me alegra poder conocerlo. –decia mientras le saludaba como Applejack saludo a Twilight al conocerse. -veras quisiera hablar sobre el trabajo. –dice el pony mostrándole el cartel que tenia.

El pony rojo se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenia ya que era algo inusual que un pony de su tamaño lograra hacerle que se agitara.

-Yeeeeeppp….me llamo Big Macintosh. –dice el pony rojo sobándose su casco. –sígueme y te llevare a la granja.

**(En Sweet Apple Acres)**

Se podia ver a Applejack, trabajando con una expresión seria y a su lado estaba Applebloom.

-Que te pasa hermana. –dice Applebloom al notar la expresión de su hermana.

-Es solo que no me gusta la idea de contratar a alguien en nuestra granja, es solo que esta granja ha estado al encargo de muchas generaciones de nuestra familia…es algo que aun no me acostumbro. –dice Applejack.

-Pero Applejack, sabes que ha empezado a acumularse el trabajo, Big Mac, tu y yo no somos suficientes para completar los encargos a tiempo. –dice Applebloom.

-Lo se Applebloom. –dice Applejack bajando la cabeza, era cierto con las antiguas aventuras que tuvo Applejack con sus amigas, y al dejar sola a su familia habían hecho que el trabajo en la granja se acumulara ya que algunas veces Big Mac se lastimaba de vez en cuando y después de la coronación de Twilight, Applejack trato de recuperar el tiempo perdido pero no era suficiente a un con ayuda de sus amigas.

En ese momento se escucho a Big Mac llamando a la familia.

Cuando todos se reunieron, vieron a un extraño pony de tierra con una canasta a su lado, Big Mac le presento a toda la familia

-Encantados de conocerlos…bueno déjenme me presento, mi nombre es **Glenn Evergreen **y vengo por el trabajo. –dice el pony de la canasta.

-Mmmm, tu acento se me hace familiar…eres de Manehattan ¿Cierto? –dice la abuela Smith.

-Wow, como lo supo? –dice Glenn asombrado.

-Tenemos parientes ahí también. –dice la abuela Smith.

En eso Applejack se le queda viendo seria a Glenn.

-Porque un pony de Manehhatan quiere trabajar en una granja, ustedes son mas de negocios o cosas asi? –dice Applejack.

-eemm, bueno como verán yo trabaje en la granja de mis abuelos cuando era un potrillo, soy más de los que le gusta el trabajo físico que estando en un escritorio. –dice Glenn.

-No estoy muy convencida. –dice Applejack al recordar a sus tios Orange cuando era una potrilla.

-Yo si estoy convencido. –dice Big Mac aun sobándose el casco.

-Por favor, al menos denme una oportunidad! –decia Glenn arrodillándose.

-por mi está bien. –dice la abuela Smith. –te ves en muy buena forma y se ve que eres un buen chico.

-Ademas, el podría ayudarnos cuando Twilight te pida ayuda. –dice Applebloom viendo a Applejack.

-mmm, aagh bueno está bien, pero primero muéstranos que puedes hacer. –dice Applejack.

-Enseguida Jefa! –decia Glenn cargando su canasta.

_-"Porque siento que se me hace tan familiar" –_pensó Applejack.

Asi empezó las pruebas de Glenn, que era recolectar las manzanas, acomodar el heno y limpiar los establos. Y todo lo hizo rápido y correctamente en un tiempo record, había acabado con una cuarta parte del trabajo de la granja, asombrando a la familia.

-WOOWW! ERES BUENO EN LO QUE HACES! –dice Applebloom sonriendo de alegría.

-Yeeep! –dice Big Mac asombrado.

-Bueno, aunque el trabajo es duro, yo siempre me pongo el lado divertido para que se me haga más fácil, como un juego de lanzar la herradura. –dice Glenn.

-Vaya, en estos tiempos ya no hay sementales como tú. –dice la abuela Smith.

-Es cierto, y pensaba que todos los que vivían en Manehattan, eran algo refinados. –decia la pony rubia. -eres bueno en lo que haces…

-Me alaga Jefa. –dice Glenn.

-No me digas asi, solo dime Applejack. –dice Applejack.

-de acuerdo Je—Applejack. –dice Glenn.

-pero debo decirte que la paga no es muy buena… -dice Applejack.

-No importa, solo necesito un lugar donde dormir y parte de mi paga me lo pueden dar en manzanas. –dice Glenn sonriendo felizmente.

Eso sorprende aun más a Applejack, mas tarde ella acompaña a Glenn hacia un granero cerca de su casa.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes dormir a aquí, no es muy cómodo, pero... –dice Applejack.

-Bromeas, me encanta es lo que necesito. –dice Glenn.

Entonces Applejack sonríe, pero aun seguía intrigada porque se le hacia familiar.

-Oye, te me haces familiar, nos conocemos de alguna parte? –dice Applejack

-No lo se, la verdad pase todo un año viajando por muchos pueblos, pero nunca me quede a vivir en uno de ellos, asi trato de ver si podre quedarme a vivir aquí en Ponyville. –dice Glenn acomodando su canasta en un lado.

**(Más tarde)**

-Bueno, quisiera saber si pudiera comprar como 20 docenas de las manzanas que recogí. –dice Glenn.

-Porque las quieres comprar, si ya trabajas aquí? –pregunta Applebloom.

-Apenas estoy comenzando y no seria bueno que empezara a pedir cosas gratis, verdad? –dice Glenn a la pequeña.

-Bueno, pero eso es, una gran cantidad, te saldría algo caro. –dice Big Mac.

En eso Glenn saca una gran bolsa que contenía demasiados bits (como 2000) y se los da a la familia.

-Guarde el cambio. –dice Glenn.

-Pero oye esto es demasiado. –dice Applejack.

-Es solo lo que me quedo, de ese Torneo de rodeo en Canterlot. –dice Glenn, y provoca una gran reacción en Applejack.

-ESO ES!

-Que cosa? –dice Glenn quien se exalto.

-Ahí nos conocimos!, yo también competí en ese Torneo, pero nunca logre un listón azul, ese eras tú! –decía Applejack muy sorprendida y a la vez una gran frustración se apodero de ella sin saber por qué.

-Enserio?, wow esto si que es una gran ironía. –decia la abuela Smith.

-Si! Ahora comprendo cómo es que hiciste todo eso hace rato! –dice Applebloom. –vaya hermana parece que como si te vinieran a quitar el trabajo. –dijo esto en forma de broma.

-EEEhh?

Antes de que Glenn pudiera responder, aparece Pinkie Pie.

-Hola Applejack, vine a invitarte a, ohh hola pony desconocido me recuerdas soy Pinkie pie, vine a invitar a Applejack a tu fiesta sorpresa, la cual no debi decirte porque era una sorpresa, asi que olvidalo y tambien pudo venir Twilight para estar en tu fiesta, otra vez… bueno vengan a la pateleria para mostrarte la fiesta sorpresa, rayos otra vez! –dice Pinke Pie a una velocidad increíble.

-Tranquilo, solo es Pinkie, siendo Pinkie. –dice Applejack.

-Pero que esperan vamos! –decia Pinkie jalando a Glenn.

-Oye tranquila! –decia Glenn tomando su canasta.

**(En ****Sugarcube Corner)**

Al llegar al lugar todo estaba oscuro para de golpe encenderse las luces y una gran variedad de ponys gritaban sorpresa.

-SORPRESA! –decia Pinkie al final.

-WOW, que lindo... quien lo hubiera imaginado. –decia Glenn haciéndose el sorprendido.

En eso empezó la fiesta donde se presentaba con todos y luego se topo con una unicornio blanca.´

-oh perdone! –dijo Glenn.

-OHHH por Celestia que es esto. –dice la unicornio.

-QUE? –dice asustado Glenn.

-Como puedes usar esto? –dice la unicornio tomando su chaleco. –el negro no te queda, quítatelo y yo te podre hacer otro.

-Porque?, me gusta mi chaleco. –dice Glenn.

-Rarity, déjalo en paz, discúlpala Glenn cuando se trata de prendas se vuelve histérica. –dice Applejack.

-A quien llamas histérica?!, solo trato de ayudarlo que se vea mejor, se ve que es atractivo, pero con esas prendas no le quedan. –dice Rarity.

En eso una pegaso amarilla y una Alicornio morada (a quien todos reverencian) se acercan.

-Oye espera, ella no es? –dice Glenn.

-Asi es, Glenn dejame presentarte a la nueva princesa de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle y a la mejor curandera y cuidadora de animales de Ponyville, Fluttershy. –dice Applejack.

-No tenias que presentarme de esa manera Applejack. –decia Twlight. –pueden llamarme Twilight.

-Perdone y mis modales. –dice Glenn dando una reverencia. –me llamo Glenn Evergreen, pero me pueden llamar Glenn, y soy el nuevo empleado de la granja de Ponyville.

Entonces aparece Rainbow Dash, algo molesta.

-TU!

-YO? –dice Glenn.

-Rainbow Dash que pasa? –dice Applejack.

-Pasa de que rete a este pony a una carrera y despues de terminarla descubrí que me jugó una mala jugada? –dice RD.

-mala jugada? –dicen todas.

-que se salió desde que comenzó la carrera. –dice RD.

-Y cuanto que te diste cuenta? –dice Twilight.

-eemmm, como una hora después de haber terminado? –dice apenada la pegaso celeste.

Esto provoca que todas se rieran.

-no es gracioso! –dice Rainbow Dash sonrojada de la pena.

-Perdona si fui malo contigo, pero tampoco quería competir en una carrera! –decia Glenn. –porque no olvidamos y comenzamos de nuevo, hola me llamo Glenn..

-Glenn, que nombre tan suave. –dice Rainbow Dash. –pero aun así me debes una carrera!

-pero….

Pero nada, tú lo aceptaste y ahora debes cumplir. –dice RD.

-Pero eso tendrá que esperar porque ahora estamos celebrando! –decia Pinkie Pie que apareció de la nada.

Todos se divertían en la fiesta, pero Glenn trataba de no alejarse de su canasta, como si tuviera algo valioso dentro.

-mmm, oye pudiera… preguntar que tienes en esa canasta, si no es mucha molestia. –decia Fluttershy con timidez.

-Es un secreto, lo siento.

-no hay problema, respeto eso… -decia fluttershy.

-porque no lo dices, es algo valioso! –decia Rarity.

-Vamos no le diremos a nadie. –dice Pinkie Pie.

-Es verdad, llevas toda la fiesta junto a esa canasta porque no te separas de ella por unos instantes. –dice Rainbow Dash.

-NOOOO!

Eso exalto a todo el mundo, y causo un gran susto incluso a Rainbow Dash.

-Perdóname, no quería gritarte, es solo que…. Me tengo ir! –decia Glenn –gracias por fiesta pinkie, me encanto…

-Es algo raro, no creen? –dice RD, tratando de ocultar que se asusto por ese grito.

**(En la granja)**

Glenn se estaba acomodando en el granero. Entonces llega Applejack cargando una carreta con varias cestas de manzanas.

-Bueno, Glenn aquí esta lo que pediste. –dice Applejack.

-Applejack, siento si arruine la fiesta. –dice Glenn.

-Tranquilo, no la arruinaste, ya iba a terminar la fiesta de todas formas. –dice Applejack. –solo descansa para que mañana empieces a trabajar.

- a primera hora Applejack. –dice con optimismo. –mañana es un nuevo dia.

Antes de irse Applejack mira la canasta de Glenn.

-Oye enserio, que hay en la canasta? –dice Applejack con curiosidad.

- tal vez te lo diga algún día pero no ahora. –dice Glenn serio. -Además, no me creerías si te lo dijera.

Applejack se aleja aun más curiosa por lo último que dijo, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

Cuando Glenn se queda solo, este abre el candado de la canasta y le quita la tapa.

-Sabes, este lugar no es tan malo, tal vez este sea el lugar indicado para iniciar una nueva vida, tú qué opinas Gipsy. –dice Glenn a la canasta, que suelta solo un rugido de dos sonidos indescriptibles. –es cierto, tienes hambre... mira lo que te conseguí, tus favoritas Manzanas! –dice Glenn muy feliz mientras le vaciaba una cesta completa al interior de su canasta.

De repente se empezó a mover la canasta y a escuchar gruñidos de algo devorando las manzanas, y Glenn le daba docena por docena, hasta que se escucho un eructo.

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**Un nuevo integrante se une a la granja Apple y a Ponyville, pero junto con un invitado jamas visto por los habitantes de Equestria que cambios traerán estos singulares "hermanos" al tranquilo pueblo. y cual es la apariencia del misterioso gemelo de Glenn...descubranlo en el sig. cap.**


End file.
